Jealousy
by biggest-twilight-fan
Summary: Edward and Bella are at school and Edward gets annoyed and jealous at Mike's thoughts. Edward's P.O.V. Sorry for the suckish summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight origin. **

**PLEASE READ!!!!: Okay, I know I haven't posted a story in a long time but that's only because I struggle to write a story without some type of inspiration. For some bizarre reason, school gives me that inspiration I desperately need and I go back the 25th so hopefully I will be writing more. So, I wrote this about 5 months ago and never posted it because I want to make it into a fairly long story, and I can not think of any decent plots. So I'm counting on you reviewers to give me some plot or scene ideas that you would like to see in this story. I'll try my hardest to keep an open mind to anything. I thoroughly enjoy writing through Edward's P.O.V for some reason and I would love to continue this story. Sorry for the rambling, here's the story: **

******note****: Italics are thoughts Edward is reading.**

I was sitting at the lunch table glaring at the vile Mike Newton while he stared at my Bella. Who did he think he was? What else did I have to do that would show him that she belonged to me and no one else? I narrowed my eyes at him, and felt a low growl emanate subconsciously between my clinched teeth. He turned around at once, and I got the satisfaction of the terrified expression that played across his face.

"Edward!" Bella hissed. My eyes turned to her at as soon as she spoke my name.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know very well what. I swear you almost gave poor Mike a heart attack," she snapped.

"Poor?" I raised my eyebrows incredulously. "You are actually showing sympathy for him?"

"Edward Cullen? Are you…jealous?" She asked smiling widely. Why was she grinning like that? Was she really implying that I was envious of Mike? That boy would have to fight till his death if he tried to get Bella for himself. Of course, if I was involved in that battle, it wouldn't be much of a fight.

But she was right, I was jealous.

"He's just getting on my nerves, Bella," I told her, avoiding the original question. I had no hope that she wouldn't notice; she was too observant to be fooled.

Alice leaned over the table towards Bella. "Translation, he's jealous and doesn't want you to know it." She smirked.

"Alice, are you trying to undermine my self-control?" I growled tensely.

"You know it's true," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, it is, Alice! Are you happy now?" I nearly shouted. A few heads turned in the cafeteria, including Newton's. I gripped the edge of the table, my fingers probably leaving impressions in the wood, and searched his thoughts.

_Man has Cullen lost it or what? I bet Bella's turned off by that. She's too nice for his temper._

I heard Bella sigh and all of my attention was immediately captivated by her.

"Edward, there's no reason to be jealous. You know I belong to you," she soothed.

"I agree, but I can't help but have some feeling of envy when he's shouting his fantasies in his head. It is very hard to endure with nothing to distract me."

"Then let me distract you…" she mused.

I smiled at her, clearly seeing what she was thinking. Maybe if Newton saw me kiss Bella then he would lay off.

Suddenly I saw Bella slip from the edge of her chair and her head was aiming toward the hard, linoleum floor. But, as always, I caught her as soon as I registered the thought that she was falling. Both Alice and I couldn't help but laugh at her. Well, at least I was trying to contain my laughter while Alice giggled uncontrollably. Ah, would my Bella ever not be fraught with peril? I doubted it.

Only a little over a couple of seconds had passed by this time and Bella was still in my arms, glaring up at me, the blush I adored so much painted across her cheeks.

"You are very good at distractions," I told her, flashing her a smile. I pressed my lips in a tight line, trying to hold back laughter.

"That's not what I meant," she grumbled. I laughed freely at her adorable expression and sat her back up in her chair. I could feel Newton's gaze on us and I decided to give him something else to stare at. I wasn't too fond of displaying our endearment in public; I didn't like having an audience. But if this would give Bella what she wanted – due to the fact that she always desired to kiss me – and disturb Newton, well, that is two wins in one; something I couldn't resist. Of course, I always had the yearning to kiss her, too.

I pulled her over to me and closed the distance between our faces. I could feel Newton gape at us and I began to cross some of the carefully drawn lines that I drew for Bella's expense – Alice wasn't the only person that could undermine my self-control. I made sure I didn't go too far though. When I broke away from the kiss, it left her gasping for air and me giving a smirk that grew more pronounced every second. I probed Newton's thoughts to see his reaction.

_What does he have that I don't have? What did she like so much about him? Looks? Money? I don't think Bella is that shallow but what else could it be? I should be the one kissing her, not freaky Cullen. She's going to have to get over him sometime or another and I will be ready when that day comes. It's not fair. Cullen never dated anyone until Bella came along. He turned down every girl. What did he like about Bella? Stupid question. There was everything to like about her. Ugh, I can't stand him._

Ah, at least we have one thing in common. We both hold an aversion towards one another.

His scrutiny of the situation had me in such high spirits, I almost missed the remark Alice muttered at our embrace…almost.

"You two need to get a room."

I shot her a look.

"And you need to grow a couple of inches," I said back. Bella elbowed me lightly in the ribs and I turned to her with an amused expression.

"Are you still jealous?" she asked.

"Not so much…But can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't mention any of this to Emmett. He won't let me live it down for the next century." I rolled my eyes. Despite the fact that Emmett is twenty, well, physically at least, he is the most immature. He is older than all of us not counting Esme and Carlisle.

"What, just because you were jealous?" she said playfully.

"Just promise, please," I begged, knowing she would easily give in if I looked her directly in the eyes.

"That's not fair," she breathed, turning her head.

"What's not fair?" I asked, pretending to be confused. I already knew the answer.

"Staring at me like that," she accused. "You don't have to do that. I would have said yes anyways."

"I know, I just like seeing your human reactions. It's…entertaining. So is that a promise?"

"Yes, it is, Edward. I still don't see the need to. Is Emmett really that immature?"

"And you really have to ask that question?"

"True. But…your only human Edward," she pointed out wryly.

I rolled my eyes at her but her simple statement had my heart aching to be human for her. I probably would have considered it funny if Newton didn't have me in an ill-tempered mood. Maybe Bella was right and I was bipolar, due to the fact that I was elated just a minute ago. But the attempted punch-line was just a reminder of what I was and how, in some aspects, that Mike would be better for her. If she was with him, she could have a life. She could have children and not have her soul taken away from her just because I was too selfish to live forever without her. Of course, when she did die my time on Earth would be numbered anyways. Once Bella was gone, I would follow soon after.

I would give anything to be human for her. If things were that way, she wouldn't have to sacrifice a shot at heaven. It wasn't even a shot really. It was more like her destiny. How could it not be for one such as her?

"Edward, if you become any more engrossed in your thoughts you're going to owe the school a new table. And I don't think that is going to be any easy thing to explain," Alice whispered, too low for human ears. I looked down at her, confused, and then felt that my fingers had left broad dents in the cheap wood.

"Bite me," I muttered back.

**Thanks for reading and please review. Good, bad, whatever. Reviews are really helpful. Oh, and if you think that Edward would never say "bite me", he does in Midnight Sun and I thought it was pretty funny so I decided to have him say it in this story:)**

**Oh yeah, I apologize for the suckish title. I'm not great with titles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all of you lovely readers, I want to thank ****"****X SheLuvsRob-SheLuvsGary X" for the plot of the upcoming chapters in this story. I really appreciate everyone who reviewed! After this chapter I plan to have a few more, but there will be no more than 5 or 6 total. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, although it would be awesome if I did.**

Bella's scent engulfed my Volvo and it amazed me that I could easily not even think about it. I remember when we first started to become serious, and the monster inside me that craved her blood could ignite without difficulty. Just focusing on her face, or hearing her heart had me holding my breath, desperate to relieve the ache in my throat, yet yearning to get close to her.

I turn my head towards her and I feel the smile break across my face when I found her staring at me. She cracks a smile, too, but then hides behind her dark hair, looking out her window.

By now we were parked in her driveway, so I used both hands to reach over and gently push back the hair that was disclosing her perfect face. She looked up at me, blushing, of course, her lips in a small smile.

"You're really going to hide you're beautiful face from me?" I asked, watching her eyes.

She smiled wider but said nothing. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and made her way into my lap. I frowned a bit at how thin she was. It wasn't healthy. She had lost at least ten pounds during...the incident of my leaving. I hated the fact that I was responsible for her unhealthy drop in weight.

I buried my face into the crook of her neck, enjoying the warmth and her soft skin. I felt her small frame shiver in my arms and I immediately lifted up my head and loosened my grip around her. I lowered my face to hers, kissing her quickly, but pulling back before she could get any ideas. As much as I wanted to cross a few of the boundaries that had been made, I did not want to risk it. I wasn't sure how easily the monster could be awakened, and I wasn't going to take any chances.

Her lips formed a little pout and I chuckled at her reaction, letting my thumb graze her cheek for a moment before securing my arms around her and lifting her from the car.

"Edward!" she huffed.

"What? I'm not allowed to have a little fun with my girlfriend?"

"How does you treating me like I'm handicapped involve any type of fun?"

I rolled my eyes and set her on her feet before wrapping an arm around her waist.

A few minutes later I sat in her rocking chair with Bella in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair as she rested her head on my chest – a picture of pure bliss. The warmth of her body pressed against mine was like no other feeling in the world. I leaned my head down to press my cheek against the top of her head and savored the feeling. I closed my eyes. This was the closest thing to sleep I could ever come to.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled into my chest.

"Hmmm?"

"Can we do something?"

My body went rigid at her words. I hoped she wasn't wanting to discuss our non-existent sex life again. I hated it when she pleaded for the one thing that I was absolutely terrified of giving her. I could hurt her with such ease. When she begged for it I could her the longing in her voice and it tortured me. And I thought Alice was dangerous. The most dangerous creature in existence sat in my lap that very moment.

"What exactly?"

I knew she heard the apprehension in my voice by the way I could feel the warmth rise to her face.

"It's not that, Edward," she mumbled, clearly embarrassed. My body relaxed at her words.

"We just haven't done anything in a while. Why don't we go out?"

"What would you like to do?"

"I'm not sure..." She looked up at me. "Can we go to the movies?"

"We can do whatever you'd like," I said softly. She hopped out of my lap and I almost groaned in response. I followed her downstairs and out into the rain, watching in confusion as she went to the drivers side of my Volvo.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"I want to drive your car for once." I was shocked at her words and I felt my eyes widen in horror.

"Why?"

She crossed her arms and glared at me. "You have driven my truck multiple times. The least you can do is make me happy by letting me drive your car."

How could I deny her this small thing that would make her happy? I looked down at her, staring into her eyes and I knew automatically that I would let her drive. Giving in, I tossed her the keys, which she surprisingly caught, and went to open the driver's side door for her. She smiled widely at me and slid into the seat. I closed the door and walked around to the passenger side smiling, happy that I had made her happy.

**Yeah, I know this chapter was short but I felt like the last sentence felt concluding so I decided it would be best to end it. I hope you all enjoyed and reviews are awesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

The closest movie theater was in Port Angeles, and the drive there took us a little over and hour. Bella drove immensely slow but it was tolerable. It was strangely silent most of the way there. I guess both of us were immersed in our own thoughts. A few times I would get impatient and ask her what she was thinking which she would reply with a simple, "You." or "Us.".

"What movie would you like to see?" I asked her as she found a parking spot.

"Do you realize we haven't _really_ kissed since today at school?" she said abruptly.

I smirked a little and replied, "That's an odd name for a movie."

She scowled at me and playfully smacked my shoulder.

"You're such a tease," she grumbled.

I bowed my head to her level and pressed my lips to hers. At once she squeezed us together by locking her arms around my neck. Our chests were flush against each other and I let out a low groan. I did not want to stop kissing her.

"I know I am," I whispered against her lips. I kept my lips firmly to hers for one more second, and then pulled away to avoid things getting out of hand.

Her thin arms were still in a vice around my neck and I grinned at her before I leaned down to kiss her jaw.

"Was _that_ really a kiss?" I murmured against her skin.

She swallowed loudly, but said nothing.

"Hmmm?"

"I - I guess it will do," she stammered. I chuckled and reached behind my neck to release her grip on me.

"Let's go." I then reached over to pop open her door and proceeded to get out of the car.

We held hands as we entered the movie theater and instantly the annoying hum of human thoughts in my head increased in volume. Irritating, but bearable. I was about to question what movie she intended to see again but as I turned my head to ask her, I noticed something definitely was _not_ bearable. Two of them – Mike and Jessica.

They were in line for tickets, holding hands although I could see Jessica was more delighted with their stance than Mike was. I could hear Jessica gossiping and Mike's thoughts mirrored annoyance.

"Dammit."

Bella glanced up at me in question and I curtly nodded my head in the direction of the issue. Her brown eyes widened and then she turned to me.

"Oh no," she moaned quietly.

"I know," I whispered back.

I saw Jessica turn her head for a moment and then turn it back when she came to the realization that Bella and I were here. She tugged on Mike's jacket and he turned around also. At first he grimaced but when he saw Bella next to me, a sly smile made it's way onto his face.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! This is my chance! I will finally get Bella to like me! It shouldn't be that hard. Cullen can't be as great as he plays up to be. She will finally realize she wants me!_

I had to keep my jaw tight to keep from lunging at him as he sauntered over to us like he owned the place. Jessica was far from his mind and she let out a huff of annoyance and followed him.

I removed my hand from Bella's and wound my arm around her waist instead. She leaned into me and I kissed the top of her head. I breathed in air deeply, inhaling her scent with it, and let it calm me.

"Hey, Bella...Edward." Newton greeted. It was difficult for me to maintain a polite manor, but I managed to do so.

"Hello, Mike." I acknowledged.

"Hi, Mike," Bella spoke weakly.

"What movie are you guys going to see?" Jessica asked. It surprised me she didn't speak up sooner.

"We're not sure yet," Bella replied.

"You should come with us to see _Vampires Unite_." Newton grinned.

My lips twitched at the hilarity of their movie choice. And I looked down at Bella to see her fighting off laughter also.

"Edward?" Bella raised her eyebrows. I could tell she wanted to see it, as did I. It seemed to comical too pass up.

"Sure," I said. It came out sounding like a laugh.

_Why do they look like they're trying not to laugh. Is something wrong with my hair? Is there something in my teeth? I don't want to look bad in front of Edward Cullen! Then why did he laugh? What's so funny about a stupid vampire movie? _Jessica thought.

"Everything," I mouthed in silence. Everything is funny about a vampire movie. Hollywood's versions of our kind were not plausible, but absurd. Fangs, mutating into bats, dark clothing – it was all so bizarre.

The woman that worked at the ticket booth's assessment of my supposed beauty was rather disturbing. I kept my eyes trained on Bella's face the whole time, barely registering that fact that the woman was actually a woman. I only knew because of the feminine sound of her thoughts. By the expression on my Bella's face I could see that she knew the direction of the woman's thoughts. Seeing her distressed was making me upset so I gently pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, sweetheart."

_I wonder if he's single. Maybe that's his sister or something - it has to be. But damn, they look nothing alike. Maybe if I write my number on the ticket..._

I snorted at her unobtainable anticipation of getting a date with me.

"Two tickets for Vampires Unite, please." My lips twitched upwards again and I struggled not to laugh as I traded the money for the tickets.

After receiving our tickets, I planned to go to the movie without waiting for Newton and Jessica to get their tickets, however, his thoughts had me staying to watch them buy their tickets.

"Two tickets to the vampire movie," Mike said almost rudely.

"That'll be seventeen dollars."

"Er....Jessica?" Mike began sheepishly.

"What?" Her tone was sharp.

"My mom sorta took away all of my money...can you pay?"

Jessica's face went from shock to rage as she grudgingly took the money from her purse and slammed it into Mike's palm. Bella's jaw had dropped and I couldn't help but laugh.

It wasn't hard to decipher that Newton was trying to get closer to Bella as we headed towards the movie. I had to keep my left hand clutched to Bella's and my right hand shoved in my pocket to avoid my fist from snapping towards his face. I could easily see the changing of light when we entered, although it made no difference in my vision.

"Where do you want to sit, Bella?" I murmured.

"It doesn't matter. You choose."

I nodded my head, knowing I wanted to be as far away from Newton as possible. I ended up choosing the forth row because it's lack of people. I sat down in one of the seats and Bella did the same in the seat next to me. Almost subconsciously I settled my arm around her shoulders. I heard her sigh in content as she placed her cheek against my chest.

It wasn't long until Newton decided to interfere.

"Hey, guys, I hope you don't mind if we sit with you. It's pretty crowded everywhere else." he announced loudly.

_That's right, Cullen, she's mine now._

"Er, Mike? The theater is practically empty." Bella retorted. She was correct. For a fairly large theater there were only about twenty people. I guess vampires aren't that amusing.

"Well, we're going to sit here anyways," he rushed. He then grasped Jessica's hand and dragged her down into the seat next to him. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was sitting next to Bella.

"I really wish Mike wasn't here," Bella spoke into my chest.

"You and me both." I sighed.

Bella was fidgeting non-stop due to her discomfort and it bothered me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I just feel like Mike keeps trying to get closer to me." she muttered.

"Well I think I have the perfect solution to that..."

I hoisted her into my lap and tucked her head under my chin, burying my face into her hair. Newton's face distorted in disgust but I couldn't care less. All I cared about was Bella. She took my hands and began playing with them in her lap, pleased at our current position. I grinned and the movie began.

**Yay! I actually had the patience to finish another chapter! *Insert stupid yet fun happy dance here* Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. I will probably have the next couple chapters up in a few days but I'm not making any promises because I've been having a lot of stuff going on lately. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note!!!!! (Yeah, I know, I hate these, too.)**

**Let me just say I feel like crap that I haven't updated this story in so long. I'm gonna be honest and tell you that most of it is due to the fact that I'm a lazy person. But that's not the only reason. I'm in the process of moving, I've had tons of homework, or just plain busy. Most likely, if I finish this story, it will be a while from now. I have a few ideas for new stories that I would really like to write instead of finishing this. Maybe when I'm done writing the other stories, I will feel the need to finish this one. I'm really sorry if I do this to any other future stories I write, which is a fair possibility. I just wanna do something different than this.**

**I hope you don't hate me terribly.**

**--****Kristin**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to get over my laziness to write the last chapter. Enjoy. ;D**

**Bella's POV.**

The only thing that kept me from strangling Mike was Edward. Well, that, and the fact that I don't think the movie theater staff would be too happy if I murdered someone on the premises.

I could tell he was trying to get closer to me, but I had faith that Edward wouldn't let him. How could he when I was in Edward's lap? I sat there, playing with his fingers and tried to pay attention to the movie. It was pretty funny, actually. Edward and I laughed loudly when a menacing-looking vampire bared his fangs. I attempted to control my laughter but it was hard. I couldn't even imagine Edward or his other family members with fangs. It just seemed morally wrong.

I frowned when a lady and her small child sat down beside us, coming in late, and complained.

"I can't see!" whined the young boy.

I knew that the women would ask for me to move so I decided to save her from wasting her breath.

I sat down next to Mike.

Edward glanced at me warily and grasped my hand, rubbing circles on my wrist. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. But my smile turned into a grimace when I felt Mike's foot nudge mine – no doubt it was intentional. This was just wonderful, he was trying to play footsie with me. Well, two could play that game.

With as much force as I could muster, I lifted my leg and slammed down my foot on his. I stifled a laugh as he groaned out in pain and cursed silently.

"Sorry. Leg spasm," I muttered, smug. Edward was chuckling as well.

Since I had taken care of Mike for the time being, I relaxed considerably and leaned into Edward's side. I shivered as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You're so adorable."

I shook my head. "Yeah, right," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"It's true. You're too adorable for your own good."

"I could say the same about you," I murmured back.

"You need your eyes checked. I'm far from adorable," he suggested.

I didn't answer him. We could go on like this forever and he it was most probable that he would win.

I darted my eyes at Mike, wanting to get a quick glance, and found that it looked like he had recovered from his injury. I also caught a glimpse of Jessica, who appeared sullen. I felt bad for her for a moments. Mike was acting like she wasn't even there. It reminded me of how extraordinarily lucky I was to have Edward....

**Edward's POV.**

Bella's heart beat and breathing slowed down to an even rhythm, the beautiful sound echoing in my ears. She was asleep. The movie was rather boring, and seemed to lack a plot. However, the fangs and black clothing was quite funny.

Everyone in the theater gasped in fright when the main character lunged towards a human, going for the neck. I contemplated taking Bella home where she could sleep peacefully in bed and decided that was for the best. As I was about to pick her up, I saw Newton's hand stroke her hair.

I couldn't help myself.

"What are you doing? Get off of her!" I hissed lowly.

"Just getting something out her hair, Cullen. Don't eat me," he retorted.

_Interesting choice of words,_ I thought.

I lifted her into my arms and cradled her to my chest, making my way out of the theater and to my car.

As I drove towards her house I noticed that Bella was a fairly deep sleeper. She hadn't stirred once since we left the theater. She only ever moved in her sleep if she was having a nightmare. Only then would she thrash.

It was about six o'clock when I pulled into the driveway and carried Bella into her room. I walked the whole way at a human pace. I did not want to disturb her.

I wrapped her in her quilt and wrapped my arms around her, resting my cheek upon her hair. It was silent for an unmeasurable amount of time excluding her breathing and heart beat. It was very calming for me and it made me wonder how I ever survived without her.

My thoughts quickly changed directions when I heard a tap on the window.

Of course Emmett would be the only person who would disrupt this kind of peace. I sighed as I nodded my head, granting him access. He came in with the most ridiculous grin on his face.

When I read his thoughts, I knew if I were human, there was heavy chance that I would be blushing.

"Eddie's jealous! Eddie's Jealous!" he sang.

"I'm going to kill Alice for telling you. And don't think I won't get you back either," I said, my jaw tight.

"Aw, c'mon!"

"If you say so." I shrugged and then lurched forward to tackle him.

I pinned him to the ground. It was hard to fight off his strength, it being so much superior to mine, but the advantage of hearing his thoughts helped a great deal.

"Don't you dare speak of it to anyone else. You'll just twist the truth."

"You're such a prude sometimes, you know that?"

"Whatever, Emmett. I want to be alone with Bella, could you leave please?" I released him and went to sit on the edge of Bella's bed.

"Bye my little prude of a brother."

He laughed and jumped out of the window while I took out my cell phone, ready to yell at a certain pixie-like sister of mine...

**THE END. I'm not happy at all with the way it turned out, but I'm so tired. I'm surprised I was able to stay awake to write this. :)**


End file.
